1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of comparing an image captured by a camera with a reference image and displaying the differences between the captured image and the reference image and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, double-sided liquid crystal displays (LCDs), full touch screens or high-resolution cameras have been employed in the manufacture of mobile terminals.
More and more research is underway to develop mobile terminals equipped with various well-being related or aesthetic features and thus to help users to monitor or manage their appearance or health using the mobile terminals. Therefore, it is necessary to compare an image captured by a mobile terminal with a reference image, display the differences between the captured image and the reference image and thus to help a user of the mobile terminal to easily identify changes in his or her appearance or health.